Astrid
Astrid (ステラ, Sutera?) is a member of the Crimean Royal Knights and a former member of Begnion's noble House Damie. When she was engaged, against her wishes, to Duke Lekain of Gaddos, a sinister man and major antagonist of Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn. She left home to avoid becoming a trophy wife. In both games Astrid is in she comes in extremely underleveled. However she does, in both games, come with the rare Paragon skill that gives her twice as much experience points as she would usually get. This fact alone makes her somewhat easy to train and to get to the maximum level. Path Of Radiance Astrid made her first appearence in Fire Emblem: Path Of Radiance in Chapter 13. Astrid had used her high class connections to find a ship leaving Begnion and then she managed to get passage on that ship. She was attempting to escape her life as a noble since her parents were trying to marry her off to a much older man. The ship Astrid had borded was actually going to meet up with Ike and then Princess Elincia and was carrying the Apostle Sanaki. When Ike spotted the ship it was under attack from Daein soilders (who flew no flag) and a few hired Kilvas Ravens. Ike's group then rushed to the ships aide. Before the Chapter 13 battle between the three ships Astrid talks to Gatrie whom she had hired to escourt her. Gatrie is not fond of the idea of Astrid fighting but she insists anyways, and her skill with a bow is undenyable. After the chapter Astid will join up with Ike's group figuring that eventually she will be able to follow them away from Begnion, even though they went back to Begnion after the ship battle in Chpater 13. Astrid will stay on with the group until the games end. Through her Path Of Radiance Support Conversations it is showed how nice Astrid is. She is often shy and meek when speaking to people but very kind. At one point she gives a family heirloom to Makalov who plans to sell it for money to gamble. However in the Level-A conversation he returns it saying Marcia made him, however his returning it gave Astrid a great respect for Makalov despite his wild ways. After Fire Emblem: Path Of Radiance Astrid joins the Crimean Royal Knights. Radiant Dawn Astrid will appear in Part 2 of Radiant Dawn along with Makalov, Kerin and the other Crimean Royal Knights. When she first appears, in Largo and Calill's Inn she will defend Makalov's actions. She along with the other Crieman Royal Knights (and Devadan if you read th base conversation) will launch an attack on Ludvec in Capter 3 of Part 2. However Ludvec is not there and is attacking Castle Crimea. The Royal Knights will arrive as reinforcements in the Part 2 Endgame. Astrid will end up joining the Laguz Allience in Part 3. Then later in Part 4 she becomes involved in the march on the Tower Of Guidance. She can usually be found during that period following Makalov around 'Cleaning up his messes' as marcia says. Her friends wonder what she sees in the man. Afterwards In Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn She is currently engaged to Makalov, despite her friends' protests. She adamantly defends Makalov whenever he is criticized for his drinking, gambling, and poor work habits. She marries Makalov if they have an A support, but she never tames him. They are one of only a few units in the game that can marrry after the Endgame if they share an A-Level support, and most of the other units that can marry are those who are more important to the story line Nassalea, Elincia, etc... Category:StubsCategory:BeorcCategory:CharactersCategory:Fire Emblem:Path of Radiance CharactersCategory:Fire Emblem:Radiant Dawn Characters